Other Cursed Family
by PhantomNinja90
Summary: What if there was another cursed family? How will this effect the Sohma's and Tohru now? New zodiac mebers,and a head of the family who has stress issues... Parings KyouxTohru ShigurexOC HatorixOc YukixOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: lalala… okay, I don't own Fruits basket or the song every heart…

Chapter One

          "Here, miso and onigiri, eat up!" Tohru said smiling as she laid down the food for Kyou, Yuki, Shigure, and their guest, Hatori, who had come to check on Yuki-kun's asthma.

          "Thank-you, Miss Honda," Yuki said brightly.

          "Yea, thanks…" Kyou said.

They all began to dig in to the wonderfully prepared meal Torhu made.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_*Tell me baby, how many do I shed my Tears?_

_Every Heart, every heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart, doesn't know so what to say oh what to do*_

The voice of the song belonged to the 27 year old, Kira, Kira Oshina. She smiled, today was a beautiful summer day, and a gentle breeze blew back her shoulder length black hair. Her Brown eyes sparkled in the light of the sun.

_*Was afraid of darkness, cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to distant million stars…*_

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asked a brown hair woman. This was Kira's cousin, Ayari. Now Ayari was far different from Kira, in both personality and looks. Ayari's hair was very close to her waist, and was a light brown. She had jade green eyes, and was shifting them around in every direction.

"I'm positve, look, The house is right there," Kira said, slightly annoyed at her cousin.

"He said that there were men in there too right? Oh goodie ^^"

"Pervert…" Kira muttered and continued the song as they reaced the house.

_*Round and round the planets revolve around the sun,_

_and we always seek after love and peace, forever more._

_Growing, growing, woe baby, we can work it out,_

_Look up at the sky, every heart is shining all today.*_

          They reached the house quickly and Kira rang the door bell. After a few minutes the door swung open.

"It's nice to see you again, Tohru-chan," Kira said with a smile.

          "Onee-san!!! Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you!"

          The two girls embraced each other and laughed so hard. Meanwhile, the people inside decided to come check on Torhu.

          "Miss Honda? What's going on?" Yuki asked, he was a bit confused at this…Onee-san? He thought tohru was an only child…

          Tohru faced them, "Oh, right, every one, this is Kira Oshina, she used to watch me when I was young."

          "Well why don't you two come in, we're  just about to have lunch, besides you can tell us about your past!" said Shigure enthusiasticly.

          "Well I supose, but just for a little while," Kira said.

          Every one walked into the house and sat down. The meal was delecious and slowly, the conversastion turned on Kira and Ayari.

          "Well, when I was about 17," Kira began, "I was walking home from school one day, and was upset that I didn't have enough money for college. Then I saw these boys beating on some poor child, I broke them away and saw a young girl about the age of 6, which was Tohru of corse. I took her home and her mother thanked me, and asked me if she could repay me some how. So I told her I needed money for college, and would be glad to work for it, so I started to watch Tohru every time she was away. We became so close, and we acted just like sisters. After I had the money, I went to college and studied to become an English teacher, and also studied a bit of drawing. 

Then I went to the U.S. for 4 years, and taught Japanese. I moved back here with my cousin, and now I teach people how to speak English. I also draw in my spare time, and I'm the medical worker for my family. So that's it."

          "Wow," Shigure said, " but what about you, Ayari."

          Ayari looked up an smiled, "Oh, nothing really, I stayed at our family's estate all my life, and I'm a Manga artist, I even have my own series."

          "Really, what a coencidence, I'm a novelist. Here, let me show you." Shigure exclaimed.

          Ayari and Shigure pulled out their stuff and exchanged. Then they began to read, and looked up.

          " Oh, Shigure-san, this is simply wonderful!"

          Shigure put on a pervy grin, "Not as wonderful as your's , Ayari!"

          "Perverts…" Yuki and Kyou muttered.

          Finally, Hatori spoke up, "So Kira, you're a medical woker for your family right?"

          Kira blushed slighly, "Uh…yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

          "Well, I'm the family doctor for our family.So I guess we have that in common," Said Hatori.

"Well it's not easy, expecially the head of our family." She said, taking a sip of Miso.

          _Don't tell me he's like Akito, Hatori thought._

          "Yes, she's a real someone, Sakura-chan is. She always cuts herself, expescialy when she's stressed, she tends to cut linolem blocks."

          "…Linolem blocks?" everyone said.

          "but she still is the nicest head of the family we've ever had," Kira said.

          Hatori smiled, it was a long time since ha'ri had smiled like that, maybe the last time he smiled like that was…at Kana…

          "Ah, what's this Ha'ri? I've never seen you smile like this…could it possibly be that you have a secret crush on Kira?" Shigure shouted.

          Kira blushed at this, but Hatori's reaction was different.

          "…" (Hatori)

          "Hah, I knew it, you do!!!"

          Hatori looked up, although he was slightly blushing, "No, and once again, Shigure, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me, besides, we've just met."

          "So, where are you two staying?" asked Shigure.

          "Well," said Kira, unsure of herself, "we really don't have a place to stay, but I'm sure-"

          "Here's an idea, why don't you stay with us? We've just had an addition put on to the house, and we have two new rooms and a bathroom, besides, all you need to do is help pay the bills and I'm sure we'll be even." Shigure said, with a large smile.

          "No, we couldn't!" 

          "Oh, but I insist," Shigure said, "besides, there's plenty of room, and I'm sure Tohru-kun here will probably enjoy your company."

          "Well, alright, just for awhile untill we get our own place to stay," said Kira and Ayari.

          Hatori sighed weakly, "Then I guess I'll be staying, too, for about a week, so you don't do any thing perverted, Shigure."

          "Alright, it's settled then!" Shigure said happily.

          Kyou, who had a pulsing vein on his head for sometime now, spoke up, "Dammit, why didn't you ask us if we wanted Hatori, and these people to stay with us? Your so stupid!"

          "Kyou-kun, I'm sorry, I should have spoke up, but I was just so glad-

          "No, it's alright," Kyou said, blushing, "I didn't mean it like that, you don't have to apologize, It's just that he never asks us anything before he makes a decision."

          "Oh okay then. Ooh, I almost forgot, I have to do some grocerry shoping, Kyou-kun, Sohma-kun, want to come with?" Tohru asked excitedly.

          "Sure!" Yuki replied

          "Why not…" mummbled Kyou.

The three teenagers got up, grabbed some stuff, and left. Meanwhile Shigure was cooking up a plot, and Ayari was catching on too, so they both nodded. So Shigure said, " Well since you two will be staying with us, why don't Ayari and I buy some furnature?"

          "Great idea, Shigure, let's go, I have a licence!" said Ayari.

          They both snickered, and left without a trace. Leaving Kira and Hatori… alone…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saikyo: Well that's it for now, Please review. ^.^

Pero: you exspect these people to read this crap? T.T

Saikyo: *death glare* .v.+ ß bulging vein 

Pero: eep! 0.0

Saikyo: Review or else I'll kill my one true love! ^.^

Pero: I don't wannna die -.-, *sob*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Saikyou: Yay! I got reviews, and I didn't kill my boyfriend!

Pero:Whew….

Ani:She doesn't own Fruits Basket, or Sakura, Sakura was made by me Muwaha!

Saikyou: Feh, well I made most characters anyways…

Pero: I'll just be going now…

Saikyou: hah, funny… NO WAY  IN HELL!!! U HAVE TO TAKE ME ON A DATE!!!!

Pero: eeep!

          Today was a lovely day for a walk, expecially for Ritsu Sohma. Now, Ritsu had changed a lot, ever since Tohru had been around, he had started wearing men's clothing, and was going to Tokyo University, too. He even discovered his special gift, he was a great actor, and now was taking acting classes, he was even being more assertive.

          "Ghaaa! Oh no, my bag, what will I ever do?" a female voice shouted. Ritsu turned his head to discover a girl, a very pretty girl. She had long, chestnut brown hair, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a short sleeve blouse and a pleated skirt.

          "Um, excuse me Miss, are you alright?" Ritsu asked the girl. She turned to him, holding a heap of music books in her hand, appaently most about piano. She smiled at him, a very pretty smile, and spoke up, "Oh no, don't waste your time on me, I was just going some where when my bag broke, and-"

          "Well then, why don't you sit down here, and let's talk? That is, if you're not in a hurry, and maybe I can buy you a new bag."

          "That would be nice, thank you." She said, "Sorry, I almost forgot to intoduce myself, I'm Rina Oshina, and it's nice to meet you."

          "I'm Ritsu Sohma, and no, the pleasure's all mine." He said.

          They both sat down on the bench, and Ritsu began the conversation, "So, Rina-san, you like music?"

          "Oh no, not at all, these are actually for the head my family, Sakura, she's very nice, I just went out to pick up her books, she's the family musician. So, what University do you go to? I go to Tokyo U!" Rina said.

          "Really? I go to Tokyo U as well!" Ritsu exclaimed.

          Rina spoke up again, "Listen, Ritsu-sama,would you like to come with me back to my family's house area?You could meet my other family, and maybe, if it's not to much trouble, you could come get some icecream with me?"

          "Alright," Ritsu said, and the two started to walk towards Oshina house. They reached the house with 15 minutes.

"Hmmm? Sumeki-chan, look!" a young woman said. She had black hair that touched her shoulders and deep brown eyes. Her name was Sakura, and she was head of the Oshina family. Sakura was born on a rainy day, and hated a day like to day. Sakura loved music, and practiced the piano, but when she gets nervous, she tends to cut linolium blocks, which makes her cut herself.

"Is that Rina?" asked Sumeki. Sumeki, Sume, or Meki-chan, was born under the sign of the cow, and had long black and white striped hair and dark blue eyes. She was totally gothic, wearing a black mini skirt and black top, with fish-nets and high black boots. A cross was strung around her neck. Now you shouldn't let her appearance fool you, she is acutually very nice and pretty.

          Sakura spoke again, "Imagine that! Our little Na-chan, as timid as she is, with a boy! And a handsom one at that!"

It was true, Rina usually was very shy with boys, but this time, somehow, she felt secure and safe with him.

"Here let's go in, Ritsu-sama, I'm sure my cousins and younger sister would like to meet you." Rina said, and opened the door. Ritsu and Rina walked in as Sumeki and Sakura snapped their head towards the door.

"Um, Hello every one! I brought some one with me, Every one, this is Ritsu Sohma, Ritsu-sama,points to Sakura this is Sakura, my cousin and the head of the family, and this is points to Sumeki Sumeki, my younger sister." Rina said with a smile.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Did- did you say…Sohma?"

          It had only been about 3 minutes since every one else had left, and Kira and Hatori had not spoken to each other since. Kira felt so embarressed being left alone with Hatori, even though she liked him a lot.

          "F-forgive me," She said, breaking the silence, "well—forgive my cousin, she's very perverted and devious."

          "You don't need to apologize, my cousin was part of it too, and he's not exactly all that great, but then again, I can always threaten him by saying I'll tell the publishing industry every embarressing thing he's done since the age of four." Hatori said.

          Kira giggled at this, which made Hatori smile. For once in his life, Hatori was actually glad that Shigure had left them alone.

          _"What is this feeling?"_ Hatori thought.He actually felt his heart beating in his chest. It was so loud, almost as if the whole entire room was filled with sound from his heartbeat. Then again, Kira apparently didn't seem to notice.

          "Hatori-san, are you alright?" Kira asked, and her face came close to his, which made Hatori's skin turn slightly pink.

          "It's nothing, really I jus-"

          "Is it me? Do you not like me? Is that it? Do I bother you? Because if you don't like me, I could lea-"

          "No, it's not you, it's,well… would you, um, liktogoutodenerorsumtin?"

          "Pardon?" Kira asked.

          Hatori took a deep breath, "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

          Kira was in a state of shock for a second, and then replied-

Saikyou:Muhwa! Cliff hanger, plus I had a great date.

Pero: dazed nyaaa! Good kizzer…

Ani: you guys are a weird couple… oh well…

All:Mina-san, pleaze review

Pero: or else I'll tell Ani's darkest secret

Ani: what!?! You little bas-

Saikyou: bye now!


End file.
